


Going out with a bang

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-03
Updated: 2002-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Bit of silliness really.





	Going out with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Going out with a bang

## Going out with a bang

#### by Bertie

Title: "Going out with a bang"  
Author: Bertie  
Notes: Not betad. Happy Fourth of July for those who celebrate it. Archive: Sure  
Series: yes, untitled series 

It had been their first fourth in the new house. Walter went hogwild and decided to make a big feast for the beach where they would be spending all day eating, cooking, sunbathing and swimming. They allowed Marmaduke to come along and he had fun chasing down thrown frisbees and pulling down unsuspecting girls' bathing suit bottoms by the evil instructions of his Master Alex. 

Everything was fine until a large man just slightly younger and bulkier than Walter came up to the former AD and growled, "Is this your dog?" 

He had Marmaduke by his collar. 

"Yes," said the AD in his best gruff manner, not really liking the way the punk was holding Mars' collar like that. 

"Keep him on a leash!" growled the young man, not in the least intimidated by the older man. 

"And why should I do that?" asked Walter incredulously. 

"He ripped a hole in my girlfriend's bathing suit!" The man held up a tattered piece of cloth much smaller than his own hand. 

Walter glared at Mars, shocked that his dog would do such a thing. He apologized to the younger man and was happy to learn the man wasn't overly upset. It gave him an excuse to drag his girlfriend into the back of his van which is what he wanted to do in the first place. 

Walter scolded Mars as he took the chain from the back of the SUV and tied him to the car door. Mars whined pathetically. 

Walter was walking back to wear he had been barbequing chicken at the grill when he saw Alex wander up and ask suspiciously. "Hey, where's Mars?" 

Walter lifted a brow. "And what do you need Mars for?" 

The guilt was written all over his lover's face and Walter growled. "Go feed Mars now! The poor boy is chained to the van door." 

Mulder wandered up, looking beautifully tanned and sexy. At least he was innocent... 

"Hey, Walter, you missed out on all the fun Alex and Mars had!" 

Walter sighed. He was surrounded by perpetual teenaged boys forever. How did he ever end up like this, he never knew. 

"Eat, Mulder," growled Walter. 

"What?" whined Mulder, upset that something happened and Walter was being his angry enigmatic self and not spilling the beans. "You know, I can take over, Walter." 

Walter just glared at Mulder who bent and wiped the sand off the bench so he could sit and eat. Walter's spirits lightened up as he saw that little black speedo tighten across those delicous ass cheeks. Now he knew why he tolerated such childish behaviors. 

Mulder pouted, uncertain what was up Walter's ass, but he ate, loving Walter's cooking. 

Alex wondered up and sat down, cowed a bit. Mulder looked curiously at the subdued look, then realized what had happened. 

"Walter, we were just having a bit of fun, nothing came of it...." 

The older man just looked at the former FBI agent. "Good thing too." 

They ate; Walter relaxed, ate some then went out for a long swim. When it slowly seeped into early evening, Walter came from the water, dripping like Neptune emerging from the sea. 

Mulder looked over at Alex who clearly had the same idea. "Hey Walt, let's get home. It will be getting dark by the time we start packing up." 

Walter nodded. "Good idea." 

They hurriedly cleaned up all the while peering at Walter's still dripping body. Even with loose shorts like swimming trunks, the older man was hot. 

"What's the hurry boys?" 

They ignored him and just continued their work. In no time they were ready to go, Marmaduke just happy to be off the leash even if he was stuck in the back of the SUV. 

When they got home, the eagerly helped put the stuff away like good little boys. Walter wondered at that, thinking maybe they finally felt guilty about what they did. 

They stared after him as he went to the front door again. He looked at them curiously. "Will be back in a moment, boys...." 

They looked at each other after the door shut then pounced. Wet sand filled swimming trunks were a bitch to remove when you were in a hurry. 

Just as Mulder's tongue swiped the top of Alex's mouth and his cock found the least sandy part of Alex to hump on, Mulder felt something hot and hairy rub up against his leg. 

Walter came back from cleaning the sand out of the car seats and stared in shock for the moment at seeing his boys in a heated passion... what he didn't expect to find was Mars joining in. 

He burst out laughing and Mars got distracted and turned to his Master Walter who he adored above them all and bounded to him. 

"Good boy!" Walter said to Mars. 

"Walter! You shouldn't reward him for that!" 

"Why? He was doing exactly what his daddy does...." 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
